


Halloween Party

by Aubrie1234



Series: Tumblr Reposts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x02 Trick or Treat Freak, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: Just a small thing I wrote on Tumblr and decided to share here. Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Reposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I wrote on Tumblr and decided to share here. Happy Halloween!

Steve was hammered but kept digging into the punch like it was a bottomless pit. Fuck Nancy, why did he ever think he had a chance with her? He’d changed himself to fit her needs and this is what he got? He’d fallen so hard, been so in love, and he got _nothing_ in return. But he wasn’t just gonna let her do something stupid, he was better than that. After spotting Jonathan at the party, trying to keep his tears in, he asked the other to take Nancy home. Steve knew that trying to take her home himself would end in nothing but more hurt feelings, tears, maybe even a car crash. But if Jonathan hadn’t been there, he’d still have done it anyway because he was a good person.

“Thirsty much, Harrington?”

“Fuck off.” Steve snarled, relishing in the burn of the punch flowing down his throat. He didn’t know who said it but there was _no way_ he was going home sober tonight, not after the shit Nancy pulled. But he was right in thinking this was some seriously spiked stuff. He blinked, trying to focus as he saw the blond blob out of the corner of his eye. It looked familiar but he couldn’t be sure. He squinted, “Do I know you?“

“Wow. You must be hella drunk.” There was a hand on his shoulder, “Think that’s enough for tonight, Pretty Boy.”

“No it’s not!” Steve slurred, tugging his arm away and almost throwing himself off-balance, “Need it after tonight.”

“What happened?” asked the blob.

“Nancy _Fucking_ Wheeler.” There was a small pause and Steve reached for the punch again.

“Miss Priss really did a number on ya, huh?” There was a gentle tugging on his wrist, “Seriously though, get any more drunk and you might get alcohol poisoning.”

“Better than anything else.” And Steve meant it. Nancy had helped keep himself together after what happened with the Upside Down, and before that he’d always been searching for companionship because his house was nothing but haunted by emptiness. If he got drunk enough he died tonight, all the better. He was the former, washed up King, too. Who would care if he died?

“No it’s not.” The blob took away his cup and Steve fumed, ready to fight back and grab it.

“Give it back!” He tried to snarl, only for it to come out more like a slur.

“You’ve had enough tonight.” The blob’s voice was gentle now and laid a hand on his shoulder. The touch was just enough to cause him to want comfort and he was like, _fuck it_ , and kissed the kind blob. The lips tasted like nicotine and alcohol and Steve just wanted to get lost in them, but then he was being pushed back and fell on his ass.

“What the fuck, Harrington?!” Steve looked up through his blurry eyes at the blond blob, “ _What the fuck?!_ ”

“You...?” Suddenly Steve’s eyes were full of tears, “You’re just like Nancy! You make me feel like I’ve got someone to turn to and I don’t and I’m all alone again!” And then he was scrambling to his feet and running away. It was hard for him to run straight but he was running out of the house and into the yard before the blob caught up to him and he was tugged around to face the blond.

“Steve, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Leave me alone!” Steve tried to get away but the blob wouldn’t let him go.

“Just tell me what you meant. I wanna help.” The blob insisted, not unkindly, and the grip wasn’t tight enough to hurt. Steve sniffed.

“She- she called us bullshit because she didn’t love me. She was still so hurt over Barb, I guess, and she thought she wanted me when she didn’t. She wanted Jonathan and she doesn’t want me and she fucking _dumped me_ and now I’ve got no one! Everyone who says they love me doesn’t love me at all! Nancy doesn’t love me, my parents don’t love me! You say you care, but do you really? You’re bullshit, just like everyone else!” Steve breathed heavily. He felt like he’d worked himself up into a scream, “You- you made me feel better, like I actually _mattered_ to someone, and I wanted to show you that I liked that you made me feel that way. But you didn’t wanna make me feel better, did ya? You’re a bitch, just like Nancy!”

“Steve, you’re drunk.” said the blob, “You’re not right in the head right now.”

“When am I ever?” Things became even more blurry as he began to cry, “I just wanted to have a good time with my girlfriend, only to find out she doesn’t love me at all. Why can’t I just die?”

“Because,” Steve was tugged into a hug, “You have people who love you.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah, but not in a romantic way. I just don’t want you to die.”

“That’s nice. Sorry about the kiss.” Steve began hugging back, “Can you take me home?”

“Sure, Pretty Boy. I’ll stay with you if you want, keep those bad thoughts out of your head.”

“That’d- that’d be nice.” Steve sniffed, “No one’s cared about me this much before.”

“Well, they should. You’re a good person, you’re just surrounded by bad people.”

“You’re a good person too, then. You care about me.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

* * *

Billy asked for Steve’s keys after Steve drunkenly gave him directions to his house in Loch Nora. Billy kept an arm around Steve to keep him from falling as he helped him inside. The punch at the party was spiked so hard Billy had taken only one sip and thought, _No thank you_ , and stuck to the kegs.

Billy helped Steve to the couch, not sure where his bedroom was, and only left to grab a trashcan for the morning. Steve was drunk out of his mind and Billy had only gone over to talk to him when he noticed Steve taking to the punch like a man dying of thirst. He didn’t expect to get kissed and stumble across a suicidal Steve Harrington. As much as he tried to reason to himself that this was just a friendly thing, that he was keeping Steve safe, his heart was feeling otherwise.

He was worried for Steve, worried what would happen to him if Billy left him alone, and it was _definitely not_ in a friendly way. And he’d liked the kiss! What guy likes a kiss?! Not him! Not- not since... Billy curled into himself as he sat on Steve’s couch, at the other end of where a snoring Steve was. He didn’t like boys, so why was Steve messing with his head so much? Why did Steve remind him of California so much?

“Idiot.” Billy murmured, reaching over to run a hand through Steve’s hair, “Be lucky you didn’t get raped or some shit.”


End file.
